Thunderstorms
by KCornish13
Summary: A seventh year James is about to find out why Lily is so scared of thunderstorms.  OneShot


Lily had always enjoyed visiting Hagrid's, he was always welcoming to her, and always listened to what she had to say, and always gave her good advice. She had started visiting Hagrid a lot after fifth year. He was a constant friend to her.

Being sat in Hagrid's now offered her warmth. It was raining outside and extremely windy, and she had no desire to go back to the castle at the moment, for many reasons. Firstly there was the fact that the younger students always were excited by the wind and rain, and would make far more trouble than normal, trouble that she really didn't want to have to deal with.

Also there was her pile of homework that was waiting for her. Lily was dreading having to do all of it, especially the two rolls of parchment that was required for transfiguration. Out of all of her subjects Lily found transfiguration the hardest, it made her envy James Potter and Sirius Black for being able to pick it up so easily.

And lastly there was James. He had a girlfriend. She was absolutely lovely and Lily had no reason to hate her. Lily and James were close now. She had forgiven him, and since they'd had to share a dormitory he been really nice to her. But since he'd started going out with Marlene Mackinnon she found that she didn't really want to be around them too much. It was worse when they kissed in the common room. At first it was unwillingness, or so she had thought. In the couple of months they had been together Lily had come to realise that she was jealous of Marlene. But like Hagrid had said, jealousy is not a reason to hate someone, and so Lily tried to ignore the jealous thoughts and enjoy spending time with her friends. At least she tried to.

It was as she was finishing her cup of tea that an owl tapped on the window. Lily jumped up and let it in. It flew as far as the table and then held out its leg to her. She detached the note from the birds leg and opened the soaked parchment. The owl wasn't one of the schools, so Lily assumed that it had to be from the sender of the letter.

_Lily._

_This is an emergency, please can you come back to the common room as soon as possible. _

_James._

Thanking Hagrid for the tea, she then got ready to depart from the warm and cosy house. As she pulled open the door a huge bolt of lightning flash across the sky. Stifling a scream into her scarf she then proceeded to run back up to the castle. As she ran lots more lightning and thunder crashed, and illuminated the sky. By the time she was in the safety of the Entrance Hall, she was soaked to the bone, nevertheless, she still jogged up to the seventh floor and along to the Fat Lady.

Upon entering the common room she sought James. He wasn't there, however Remus, Sirius, and Peter were, and most surprisingly Marlene.

"Lily! What happened to you, you're soaked." Remus said looking up from his book.

"It's raining." She panted. "Where's James?"

"In his room, why?"

"Oh, sent me a note."

"Well he's in his room."

"Thanks." She said trying to regain some of her breath.

Lily then walked up the stairs leading up to the dormitory's. When she reached the Head's common room she could hear the storm very clearly, but she still knocked on James's door.

"Come in." He called. Lily pushed the door open. "Lily!" He cried, jumping off of his bed, and hugging her. He then let go of her very quickly. "You're all wet." He said sounding as if it were the most alien thing in the world.

"Bloody hell James, there's a thunderstorm outside!"

"But why are you so wet?"

"I was at Hagrids!" Lily took a deep breath. "What's this emergency?"

James looked sheepish, "I broke up with Marlene." He said quietly.

"Oh." She hugged him, trying to block out the noises of the storm.

"Lily!" James squirmed away. "Your wet." He said in a childish voice.

She laughed at him. "Let me go and get changed ..."

"No!" He cut her off quickly and loudly, all the playfulness from moments before, gone.

"James ..."

"Here, borrow one of my shirts." He said throwing a grey t-shirt at her. "I won't watch you get changed.

"What about my underwear?" She asked hoping that he wouldn't notice her blushing.

He opened one of his drawers and threw some boxers over to her, followed by a bra, which she recognised as her own. He turned away.

"James, why do you have one of my bras?" She asked as she changed out of her wet clothes.

"We used it for a prank." He said sounding guilty.

"Why mine?"

"Because it was the quickest way to get one."

"I see ... you can turn around again." She added.

A huge rumble of thunder sounded at that moment at which Lily jumped and leapt onto the bed next to James.

"Lily ... are you okay?" He asked tentatively.

"No." She admitted. "I hate thunderstorms."

"Why?"

"It's a long story."

"Tell me."

"When I was seven, I was playing in the neighbourhood. My dad was working, and my mum had taken my sister to a hair dressers appointment.

I had just began to discover magic, and was sat at the top of a hill, under a tree, playing with it. I was all alone. I didn't know how long I was there for, but very quickly the sky darkened and it began to rain. Only it wasn't just rain, there was thunder and lightning as well.

I decided to go home. But when I got there no-one was in, so I went back to the tree. Then some Lightning hit the tree, and set it on fire. I ran out from under it, as branches started to fall. My only thought was to get away from the fire, so I ran away. The rain by this point was too heavy to see very far in front of you and I couldn't see anything.

I could still make out the fire, so I moved away from it. By this point I was crying for help, but no-one heard me.

I found a little stone shelter, painted white. I had no idea where it was, but I went into to it to get out of the rain and wait for the storm to go. I was screaming each time there was thunder of lightning."

"What happened?"

"After hours of sitting the crying, I heard a voice calling my name. I then saw a lantern, and then my dad came into view.

I screamed 'Daddy' at which point he saw me and ran to me. He picked me up and held me whilst I cried. He then carried me home.

I hated thunderstorms after that. I never could sleep through them."

"What about at Hogwarts? There's been quite a few here."

"I go to the room of requirement. I can't hear it there."

"Oh Lily." James said wrapping his arms around her. Another rumble of thunder, made her cling onto him.

"Does this help." He asked.

"A little."

A louder rumble of thunder came.

Letting out a small scream she pulled away from James. He put one hand on her shoulder, and with his other hand held her cheek.

"Shhhhh." He said soothingly trying to stop Lily from shaking. "Does this help?" He asked, leaning forwards and kissing her softly on the lips, and then moving back to his original postion.

She nodded.

James kissed her softly several more times, each time telling her that it wasn't real, the storm was gone. Eventually they lay down, holding each other, James continued to whisper soothing words to Lily, his lips against her forehead. Soon Lily was sleeping. James continued to hold her whilst listening to the storm. He felt at peace with the world. It didn't matter about him and Marlene. It was a mutual decision, and she knew how much he liked Lily. Sirius, Remus and Peter were all downstairs doing something of other. Remus would be reading, Peter trying to catch up on his homework and Sirius would be scaring first years or providing some form of entertainment to them. James smiled enjoying doing absolutely nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>Two years later.<strong>

* * *

><p>"James." Lily called. There was fear in her voice. James ran up the stairs finding Lily in their room.<p>

"What is it?"

"James." She said again. He then heard the rumble of thunder. Lily dropped whatever she was holding and ran into his arms. He held her, making sure she felt safe against the storm. Gently he pulled her down so that they were knelt on the floor.

"Better?" He whispered.

"A little." She said looking around the room feeling calmer. Her gaze landed on the item she had dropped when she was scared. She picked it up, and then dropped it again in surprise.

"What's that?" James asked. When she did not reply he asked again. "Lily, what's that?"

She smiled at him. "It's a pregnancy test."

He snatched it up from the floor. "What does that mean?" He said pointing to the cross.

"It means, James, We're having a baby."

Although there was a thunderstorm, the inhabitants of the Potter household were happy.

* * *

><p><strong>AN - Thank you so much for reading, I really hope that you enjoyed it.**

**Love KCornish13**


End file.
